supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Cap
Biography Matthew Cap (Born July 27th, 1994 in Cardiff, Wales) is the husband of Marci Cap and the father of their 1000 adopted children from 50 countries. He appears in the Cap Family. Appearance Matthew wears a a brown vest, white shirt with a gray collar and wears green suspenders with blue pants. He has brown hair in a pageboy style and wears glasses. He also wears brown loafer shoes. History Matthew was born in the Wales on July 27th, 1994. He moved to the US at age 18. When he was 20, he married Marci Cap who is from Italy. At age 23, they adopted their first set of vigintuplets who are from South Africa. Every year before Gloria visited the family, the 2 adopted 1 set of vigintuplets from a foreign country or more. Family Tree *Father: Toby Cap *Mother: Reese Cap *Wife: Marci Cap *Brothers: Eric Cap, Jonathan Cap, Garrett Cap *Sisters: Lucy Cap, Breana Cap, *Father-in-Law: Roberto Lombardi *Mother-in-Law: Mildred Lombardi *Japanese vigintuplets: Shinji Cap, Hitomi Cap, Chikayo Cap, Satoshi Cap, Kai Cap, Mao Cap, Hikari Cap, Kasumi Cap, Tariko Cap, Shizuka Cap, Takao Cap, Kenji Cap, Yukina Cap, Mako Cap, Sakura Cap, Yoshi Cap, Daisuke Cap, Toshio Cap, Yusake Cap, Hiromi Cap *Brazilian vigintuplets: Godiva Cap, Batte Cap, Dimas Cap, Ivy Cap, Kokumo Cap, Gijima Cap, Leonel Cap, Odom Cap, Jasper Cap, Meleni Cap, Lobo Cap, Naolin Cap, Lovell Cap, Malika Cap, Tandra Cap, Sally Cap, Rexford Cap, Coloma Cap, Margarida Cap, Nemesio Cap *Venezuelan vigintuplets: Alejandro Cap, Yoli Cap, Julio Cap, Yosibell Cap, Liam Cap, Viki Cap, Osmer Cap, Winy Cap, Lavena Cap, Gliosmar Cap, Arnoldo Cap, Fidel Cap, Simón Cap, José Cap, Xavier Cap, Manuela Cap, Joaquín Cap, Isaías Cap, Eleazar Cap, Juana Cap *South Korean vigintuplets: Kwan Cap, Joon-ho Cap, Hyun-jung Cap, Kun-sun Cap, Kum-Ja Cap, Jae-hwa Cap, Jin Cap, Jung Cap, Ja-hoon Cap, Chul Cap, Hae Cap, Ji-Kwong Cap, Eunkyhung Cap, Ha-Nuel Cap, Joo-chan Cap, Jin-ho Cap, Gab-do Cap, Eun-mi Cap, Eun Jung Cap, Eui-Kon Cap *Algerian vigintuplets: Ahmed Cap, Amira Cap, Asma Cap, Ghazala Cap, Sami Cap, Basem Cap, Betsy Cap, Samia Cap, Bilal Cap, Mustafa Cap, Hakeem Cap, Islam Cap, Shada Cap, Samiah Cap, Saïd Cap, Aīcha Cap, Farid Cap, Fatima Cap, Faridah Cap, Gabir Cap *Ghanaian vigintuplets: Adika Cap, Abam Cap, Sisi Cap, Anane Cap, Anum Cap, Jojo Cap, Tawiah Cap, Awotwe Cap, Ozigbodi Cap, Yaa Cap, Kukua Cap, Adeben Cap, Adusa Cap, Agyeman Cap, Kwaku Cap, Kunto Cap, Lumusi Cap, Quaashire Cap, Atu Cap, Ankoma Cap *Togo vigintuplets: Hana Cap, Harumi Cap, Keiji Cap, Conner Cap, Kale Cap, Koen Cap, Hina Cap, Backer Cap, Améyo Cap, Bella Cap, Yasmine Cap, Adjaratou Cap, Agnes Cap, Lucie Cap, Pascal Cap, Emmanuel Cap, Kossi Cap, Kwami Cap, Camih Cap, Isabelle Cap *Kenyan vigintuplets: Noorkisaruni Cap, Bonface Cap, Habiba Cap, Lisimba Cap, Pasua Cap, Obama Cap, Kipenzi Cap, Chuki Cap, Faiza Cap, Clemo Cap, Hawa Cap, Akello Cap, Verdez Cap, Lameck Cap, Amos Cap, Gakere Cap, Bayyina Cap, Sisya Cap, Nonier Cap, Wambua Cap *Irish vigintuplets: Donovan Cap, Archibald Cap, Teagan Cap, Pierce Cap, Declan Cap, Melvyn Cap, Darby Cap, Jarlath Cap, Conor Cap, Graham Cap, Finn Cap, Delaney Cap, Margaret Cap, Cara Cap, Tibbot Cap, Riley Cap, Ealga Cap, Raicheal Cap, Lilas Cap, Hinolair Cap *Swedish vigintuplets: Peter Cap, Scout Cap, Ebba Cap, Ulrika Cap, Saga Cap, Fanny Cap, Björn Cap, Kåre Cap, Dagmar Cap, Anton Cap, Alexandra Cap, Ester Cap, John Cap, Inger Cap, Vilda Cap, Lena Cap, Dolph Cap, Bobby Cap, Melinda Cap, Jonna Cap *French vigintuplets: Catherine Cap, Henri Cap, Matteo Cap, Louis Cap, Eclair Cap, Emma Cap, Hugo Cap, Suzanne Cap, Lucas Cap, Sylvie Cap, Noah Cap, Chloé Cap, Marie Cap, Ethan Cap, Pierre Cap, André Cap, Enzo Cap, Françoise Cap, Ynès Cap, Camille Cap *North Korean vigintuplets: Han-yong Cap, Hye-rim Cap, Jong-nam Cap, Hye-rang Cap, Sang-Ook Cap, Jong-Chul Cap, Young-Hee Cap, Jong-un Cap, Yong-rim Cap, Yong-il Cap, Pong-ju Cap, Min-ki Cap, Min-Jung Cap, Ji min Cap, Young-mi Cap, Woo-sung Cap, Tae-won Cap, Sun-woo Cap, Young-Chul Cap, Min-seo Cap *Zambian vigintuplets: Jafar Cap, David Cap, Chisomo Cap, Miriam Cap, Zvpdon Cap, Saasa Cap, Sonkwe Cap, Shex Cap, Albertina Cap, Perina Cap, Pangzenghui Cap, Mwenya Cap, Febian Cap, Cheyenne Cap, Wamunyima Cap, Chaka Cap, Silvestor Cap, Stephen Cap, Lumamba Cap, Nascimanto Cap *Colombian vigintuplets: Sherdian Cap *Danish vigintuplets: Sander Cap *Belgian vigintuplets: Florinda Cap, Matilda Cap *Polish vigintuplets: Jola Cap, Mila Cap *Mexican vigintuplets: Papan Cap *Israeli vigintuplets: Ariel Cap *Malaysian vigintuplets: Hakimi Cap, Zara Cap, Alya Cap, Nurul Cap, Hannah Cap, Qaseh Cap, Arissa Cap, Mohamed Cap, Ashley Cap, Marcus Cap, Aqil Cap, Jayden Cap, Java Cap, Irfan Cap, Rayyan Cap, Ian Cap, Adrianna Cap, Isaac Cap, Sarah Cap, Alyssa Cap *Scottish vigintuplets: Lindsay Cap, Scott Cap *Chilian vigintuplets: Hector Cap *Ugandan vigintuplets: Mwanje Cap, Nabulungi Cap, Masani Cap, Kissa Cap, Karutunda Cap, Karukuma Cap, Abbo Cap, Jonah Cap, Nabirye Cap, Sanyu Cap, Nasiche Cap, Sematida Cap, Namono Cap, Opio Cap, Nanjala Cap, Derrick Cap, Tibyangye Cap, Tombe Cap, Wesesa Cap, Zilaba Cap *Indian vigintuplets: Abeer Cap, Gandha Cap, Hardik Cap, Kaksi Cap, Kakshi Cap, Kami Cap, Kuber Cap, Mukut Cap, Mahaki Cap, Malini Cap, Malika Cap, Nikhat Cap, Prem Cap, Sugandha Cap, Shefali Cap, Subash Cap, Shushma Cap, Sourabh Cap, Kamala Cap, Parimal Cap *Ecuadorian vigintuplets: Lola Cap *Bangladeshi vigintuplets: Keka Cap *Thai vigintuplets: Amporn Cap *New Zealand vigintuplets: Helen Cap, Taika Cap, Gaston Cap, Toa Cap, Niki Cap, Merata Cap, Rudall Cap, Gaylene Cap, Costa Cap, Gustav Cap, Abbey Cap, Arana Cap, Caleb Cap, Arapeta Cap, Ember Cap, Etera Cap, Fetu Cap, Haimona Cap, Hanga Cap, Hinapouri Cap *Netherlands vigintuplets: Vincent Cap, Ursula Cap, Arjan Cap, Silvy Cap, Patrick Cap, Aad Cap, Taco Cap, Marijn Cap, Berend Cap, Lemlem Cap, Nathan Cap, Naomi Cap, Ineke Cap, Adrianus Cap, Iggy Cap, Karen Cap, Dominique Cap, Laura Cap, Yoshka Cap, Aleyt Cap *Swiss vigintuplets: Axel Cap *Norwegian vigintuplets: Birgitte Cap, Falki Cap, Asa Cap, Endrid Cap, Thora Cap, Rurik Cap, Gunnar Cap, Hulla Cap, Finna Cap, Grip Cap, Jorunn Cap, Rainer Cap, Ragnar Cap, Valdis Cap, Svana Cap, Jora Cap, Olaf Cap, Fastny Cap, Hildigunn Cap, Jodis Cap *Bolivian vigintuplets: Cédric Cap *Libyan vigintuplets: Bello Cap, Lutfiya Cap, Aarti Cap, Nadima Cap, Ayeisha Cap, Um-Kalthum Cap, Wajihah Cap, Habeebah Cap, Shukriyya Cap, Zaiah Cap, Zarifa Cap, Ali Cap, Mahmoud Cap, Kasim Cap, Hafez Cap, Nazeer Cap, Fahad Cap, Kamal-ud-Din Cap, Farid-ud-Din Cap, Majed Cap *Canadian vigintuplets: Celine Cap, Justin Cap, Avril Cap, Martin Cap, Johnpaul Cap, Alannah Cap, Jo-Beth Cap, Gavin Cap, Ebony Cap, Emma-Lee Cap, Gordy Cap, Adolph Cap, Julessa Cap, Elijah Cap, Hank Cap, Karessa Cap, Kadim Cap, Jody Cap, Drayden Cap, Demarco Cap *Vietnamese vigintuplets: Hong Cap, Ed Cap *Pakistani vigintuplets: Waseem Cap *Turkish vigintuplets: Kelebek Cap *Finnish vigintuplets: Tatu Cap *Hungarian vigintuplets: Jozsef Cap *Egyptian vigintuplets: Marik Cap, Hosni Cap, Anwar Cap, Nadia Cap, Menna Cap, Madiha Cap, Laila Cap, Eshe Cap, Sagira Cap, Beb Cap, Maibe Cap, Amen Cap, Sabah Cap, Urbi Cap, Bastet Cap, Masud Cap, Cleopatra Cap, Echidna Cap, Zuberi Cap, Anubis Cap *Argentinian vigintuplets: Diana Cap *Greek vigintuplets: Olivia Cap, Sophia Cap *English vigintuplets: Dennis Cap, Minty Cap, Oliver Cap, Jacob Cap, Gardenia Cap, Violet Cap, Joshua Cap, Aggie Cap, Beatrix Cap, Burrell Cap, Fuchsia Cap, Murgatroyd Cap, Charlie Cap, Thomas Cap, James Cap, Alfie Cap, Caimbrie Cap, Harry Cap, William Cap, Alicia Cap *South African vigintuplets: Aaliyah Cap, Moses Cap, Ayanda Cap, Maletsatsi Cap, Fikile Cap, Botle Cap, Molapo Cap, Tau Cap, Polo Cap, Nthofeela Cap, Palesa Cap, Nandi Cap, Basetsana Cap, Dintle Cap, Nokresimesi Cap, Moshe Cap, Banele Cap, Mareka Cap, Butholezwe Cap, Filemone Cap *Spanish vigintuplets: Monica Cap *Saudi Arabian vigintuplets: Mariam Cap *Chinese vigintuplets: Mulan Cap, Hao Cap, Ming-Hoa Cap, Li Ming Cap, Fang Cap, Kong Cap, Da-Xia Cap, Kun Cap, Jing-Wei Cap, Kang Cap, Ling Cap, Xi-Wang Cap, Mei-Lin Cap, Xiaoping Cap, Xin Cap, Zhong Cap, Yan-Yan Cap, Piao Cap, Jiao-Jie Cap, Zhu Cap *Russian vigintuplets: Kobe Cap, Anya Cap, Demetri Cap, Larisa Cap, Gawel Cap, Kilys Cap, Micro Cap, Orya Cap, Mylo Cap, Nadine Cap, Panas Cap, Ninja Cap, Vladimir Cap, Irina Cap, Pavel Cap, Jania Cap, Sashenka Cap, Laika Cap, Waclaw Cap, Yelena Cap *Icelandic vigintuplets: Anita Cap, Iris Cap, Oskar Cap *Australian vigintuplets: Ellora Cap, Vixen Cap, Bindi Cap, Shanu Cap, Sowmya Cap, Tobias Cap, Guransh Cap, Rasta Cap, Tabrez Cap, Runee Cap, Fadumo Cap, Areeba Cap, Aace Cap, Cody Cap, Zaya Cap, Rhythm Cap, Chameleon Cap, Zarish Cap, Suja Cap, Reggae Cap Future *Daughters-in-Law: #Rita Fliany (Henri's wife) #Victoria Levine (Yoshi's wife) #Carrie Sanderman (Moses' wife) *Sons-in-Law: #Corey Iconic-Todaro (Catherine's husband) #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel (Tariko's husband) #Ice Shiners (Celine's husband) #Aidan Jennings (Hiromi's husband) #Bubbles Lyrick (Nadine's husband) #Mario Kisho-Green (Yukina's husband) #T.K. Balkov (Sarah's husband) #Gavin Bones (Helen's husband) #Matti Kiranoko (Suzanne's husband) *Granddaughters: #Clara Cap (Henri and Rita's daughter) #Marie Cap (Henri and Rita's daughter) #Giselle Cap (Henri and Rita's daughter) #Greta Iconic (Catherine and Corey's adoptive daughter from Germany) #Irina Spotlow-Garbiel (Tariko and Frank's adoptive daughter from Finland) #Angela Cap (Yoshi and Victoria's daughter) #Sharyn Cap (Yoshi and Victoria's daughter) #Mariah Cap (Yoshi and Victoria's daughter) #Beatrice Shiners (Celine and Ice's daughter) #Hailey Jennings (Hiromi and Aidan's daughter) #Isolde Jennings (Hiromi and Aidan's daughter) #Jamie Balkov (Sarah and T.K.'s daughter) #Jessica Balkov (Sarah and T.K.'s daughter) #Jennifer Balkov (Sarah and T.K.'s daughter) #Julia Bones (Helen and Gavin's daughter) #Sabine Kiranoko (Suzanne and Matti's daughter) *Grandsons: #Gustav Iconic (Catherine and Corey's adoptive son from Germany) #Jared Spotlow-Garbiel (Tariko and Frank's adoptive son from Canada) #Satoshi Spotlow-Garbiel (Tariko and Frank's adoptive son from Japan) #Randy Cap (Yoshi and Victoria's son) #Drake Shiners (Celine and Ice's son) #Derek Shiners (Celine and Ice's son) #Xavier Jennings (Hiromi and Aidan's son) #Damian Jennings (Hiromi and Aidan's son) #Timmy Lyrick (Nadine and Bubbles' son) #Jimmy Lyrick (Nadine and Bubbles' son) #Myles Cap (Moses and Carrie's son) #Corey Cap (Moses and Carrie's son) #Andrew Cap (Moses and Carrie's son) #Ajit Kisho-Green (Yukina and Mario's adoptive son from India) #Charles Kiranoko (Suzanne and Matti's son) #Zeus Kiranoko (Suzanne and Matti's son) #Chase Kiranoko (Suzanne and Matti's son) Relationship Marci: His wife. They get along very well. Catherine: He gets along well with his adoptive daughter from France Cheyenne Bindi Sakura Tobias Mao Cody Chaka Kai Viki Ebba Tatu Malika Anton Godiva Verdez Takao Blake Teagan Hitomi Chameleon Shizuka Anna Mei Lin Febian Liam Lavena Aaliyah Amos Moses Kwan Julio Yoshi Mulan Ninja Yusake Fang Yukina Dennis: He pokes fun of Matthew for wearing glasses. Trivia *His favorite dish is Tatws Pum Munud, a popular dish in the Wales. *His favorite dog breed is the Welsh Corgi Dog. Category:Husbands Category:Husbands from foreign countries Category:Adoptive Fathers Category:Adoptive Parents Category:People from UK Category:People Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:People born in 1994 Category:Parents Category:People from Wales